FPC45
is the 45th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 287th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''During Christmas the girls spend time with their families. Distracted over Chiffon, they decide to reveal their identities to their loved ones. '' Summary With Chiffon captured, Moebius decides that Infinity will now become one of his followers at Labyrinth. Northa removes the mind of Chiffon, so that she remains Infinity. When Chiffon was captured, Love and her friends apologized to Tarte for not guarding Chiffon very well. They head to the forest to talk to the Elder and use Akarun to be transfported to him. The girls are puzzled when they arrive but do not find him until they look around. Tarte requests his help when Azukina suddenly crashes into him. They spot the Elder's face and observe where he is facing, suddenly realizing he is unable to help- for he is also being controlled by Moebius with the help of Klein. They realize the others of Tarte's kingdom are also being controlled, so they grab Azukina and bring her home with them. Tarte is shocked by what they saw and wonders what happened. Azukina recalls what she has witnessed and why Tarte isn't being controlled. He wasn't at the forest at the time it started, which is being destroyed by the system set up by Moebius. She wasn't effected because the Elder pushed her out of the way from the waves being sent by the machine. Before he was fully under their control he told her to stay safe and inform Pretty Cure of what is happening. As the girls think over what happened, Setsuna realizes the pain they have felt, now feeling it herself. She is beyond angry with what Moebius is doing, causing the others to quickly soothe her to avoid making any rash decisions. They tell her that they will handle it together because of their friendship. With this in mind, they realize that the best thing to do would be to tell everyone the truth about their identities. The girls meet up where they usually go for dance practice and make sure to inform their loved ones to meet up with them. Once they all arrive the four transform into Pretty Cure, surprising them. They quickly explain how they have to save Chiffon, but their parents do not allow it; fearing the girls will not be able to survive. However, the girls do not take this lightly. They prepare to take off anyway and run from their homes before their parents can make their decisions for them. They escape from their homes and run away, reuniting with the rest of the team. However, Love wants to apologize to her family and say goodbye to her friends. With everything done, they prepare to leave when their parents show up again. Ayumi is angry with Love for not tellng her anything, and doesn't want her to leave but she knows she must if she can protect everyone in pain. She reconsiders, and Love weeps in her arms before taking off for Labyrinth. Major Events *Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna reveal the secret that they are Pretty Cures to their friends and family. *The Fresh Cures went to Labyrinth to save Chiffon and beat Moebius. Characters Cures *Love Momozono / Cure Peach *Miki Aono / Cure Berry *Inori Yamabuki / Cure Pine *Setsuna Higashi / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Klein *Moebius Secondary Characters *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Waffle *Tiramisu Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes